What Fresh Hell Is This?
by IWatchTVStaticAndThinkIt'sFun
Summary: When Olivia's mother tells her they're moving to Forks, the birth place of Twilight (something she hates with a burning passion) she's less than pleased. But it turns out that Twilight is a lot more real that she thinks. Especially now some dog thinks he has the right to claim her. Which he can, once he stops being such an idiot.OCxPaul Imprint Story. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1 - The Road to Hell is Paved

What Fresh Hell Is This?

Chapter One: The Road To Hell is Paved With Good Intentions

When Olivia discovered she would be moving to Forks, she was beyond furious. She had several valid reasons why; all of which she had told her mum and all of which had been dismissed as irrelevant. Firstly, the weather there was awful. She'd grown quite accustomed to the heat and sun of Kansas and she knew that she wouldn't handle the transition from the warmth of Lawrence and her home town to the rainy, wet and windy town of Forks well at all. She knew all about Forks, due to the release of books and the film adaptations of the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer. She knew that there was hardly a day when it wasn't raining. She knew about the cold and damp beaches found in La Push and she _knew _that the moment she moved there it would be assumed that it had been because she had pestered her mum into it, to live in the town where girls her age were stereotypically believed into having wanted to see ever since Stephanie Meyer first published the book that was known through out the world. So, her second reason for not wanting to move to the hell designed perfectly for her was that she actually _liked _where they lived. It had warmth, solidarity and it was the only place she'd known since birth. It certainly had nothing to do with it being the lesser of two evils. Nope. All denial aside; _that_ is why, her third, final and most important reason for not wanting to move to Forks, Washington was because she absolutely _loathed_ Twilight.  
Sure, most people believed that her hatred of Twilight was a means to go with the flow. You either loved it or hated it, and most of the time it was believed that people hate Twilight so as to fit in and seem cooler. People believed her hatred of Twilight was unwarranted and over exagerrated and that it wasn't serious. Most people laughed it off as a teenagers way of going against the system. But Olivia would have been absolutely fine on swearing upon the bible (despite that fact that she wasn't religious at all and that she was pretty sure she was atheist despite her mothers shock) that she hated Twilight with her very being, because she did. She wasn't sure what it was about Twilight that irked her so. The bad plot line, terrible grammar or made up phrases. She didn't know whether it was the terrible characters, the way it completely went against the very base of werewolf and vampire mythology known since Dracula and other monsters were first thought of (something since watching the T.V show Supernatural she had soon grown very protective over). She didn't even know if it was because of the large following Twilight had: like Justin Beiber. But she knew this; she would defend her hatred of Twilight from beyond the grave if she had to.

**.**_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

When she found out that she was leaving she instantly knew she wasn't going to tell her 'friends' (whom she only really hung out with so she wouldn't be thought of as weird) where she was moving to. She was constantly changing schools due to her moms job so it didn't really matter. The reason she didn't want to tell the girls she hung out with about _ where _she was moving to specifaclly, was because they didn't exactly share her opinions on Twilight. Whenever she was with them it was constantly:

'Team Edward all the way!'

'No way, Alexis! It's totes about the Jacob'

'Omg Taylor Lautner's so freaking hot!'

'I'd let _him_ imprint on me any way of the week.'

So you can see why she didn't exactly relish the thought of telling them that she was moving to the place where their obsession took place.

Therefore, when the time came that they left, Olivia was bundled up into the passenger seat of the car, a blanket at her feet for when the car started to get colder as she knew it would the closer to Forks they got. She also had lots of books to read, her sketch pad and pencils, her phone and her fully charged ipod to pass the time. It was a long drive, a day plus without any breaks her mom had said. But, to be honest, they liked long drives and her mom said it would be nice to look out at the country and cities as they passed. They'd decided to take the driving in turns, six hour shifts each and that they'd do the journey in two days, staying at motels and taking their time. So it was with actual anticipation that Olivia waved at her friends who were crying openly and wailing at how they were going to miss her so much as the tears did nothing to their tasteful waterproof make up they'd all chosen carefully before hand and they preened at the attention they were getting from passing neighbourhood boys. Rolling her eyes Olivia settled back into her seat and readied herself for a long journey before her long stay in Purgatory that she'd soon know to be everyday Forks.

_TWO DAYS, SIX HOURS AND THIRTY THREE MINUTES LATER:_

Like she knew she would, Olivia enjoyed the journey immensley, both when not driving and when she had to. They'd spent the night in a motel, which she also enjoyed as it reminded her of when Dean and Sam would stay in motels for jobs and she found herself longing for next Wednesday when the next episode aired. Her mother knew of her fixation of Supernatural so she knew how much fun her daughter was having. Olivia decided that she probably was trying to make sure Olivia had as much fun as possible before the long exhile in Forks started. Olivia no doubt would have been absolutely horrified if she had learnt that that was exactly the feeling Bella Swan, both in book and Kristen Stewarts emotionless voice over in the sorry excuse for a movie, had when she first was going to Forks Washington, and that they'd both described it in the exact same way; _exhile_ without knowing they were going to see the love of their existance the very next day.

When they arrived in the dreary town of Forks, it was raining. Olivia wasn't surprised as she'd resigned herself to her fate. However it didn't mean that it didn't put her in a bad mood. It was her moms shift and so Olivia was sunk far in her seat, a hoodie of an old boyfriend whose name she honestly couldn't even remember pulled over her head and covering her face and her ipod plugged into her ears, blissfully ignortant to the rumours already starting. She was listening to the Panic! At The Disco cover of Carry On My Wayward Son and it was cheering her up a little despite the fact that she absolutely dreaded the next day, when she attended her first day of school. As they crossed the border line of Forks she instantly felt different. And it wasn't just her, it was the feeling, taste and sense in the air. What she didn't know then, but what she would soon discover, was that if she had reminded her mom about why she didn't want to move to Forks her mother would have no recollection of there ever being anything such as Twilight in the world.

Forks and its tribal reservaion La Push was protected in a way, just like Volterra was. Whomever went in and out of it forgot instantly about anything that would make its inhabitants be in accordance to the 'International Bestseller' that was Twilight. So, when people went in Twilight didn't exist and when they went back out it did. However, they forgot any of the people they met or the things they were told or even seen that would at all put the Cullens and their wolfy partners's living situation at stake.

When she'd see the twilight books that her friends had snuck into her bags as a good bye present she'd be a little annoyed. What she didn't know was that she was soon going to be very happy they did.

**KIND OF IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE TO DO WITH STORY. PLEASE READ. BUT DON'T FEEL OBLIGATED TO. IT'S PURELY HERE SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED OR IRRITATED LATER ON.**

**(A/N: This is the first part of my new story :) I'm not sure if I'll stick to it but I like to think that I will. I'll try to write ahead a lot before posting anymore so that I don't get inclined to abandon this story but no promises, okay? Also, sorry if the last bit didn't make sense but there had to be a way that Olivia went in and knew of everything but nothing would be disturbed because of Twilight's exhistance. So, it might not have any logic in it but that's why no one's suspicous of the Cullen's or the tribe. When reading this story keep it in mind that Olivia's going to be looking and reacting to everything as it was in the books and film. She knows the basic plot but not every single little detail so if you get irritated, like I know I do whenever one of the fans or something gets into the world and then doesn't react to something that **_**definitely **_**happened in the book/film, that will be why. She knows about Twilight, knows the basic plot. So imprinting wise it will be pretty canon apart from maybe a few exceptions. So they'll definitely be:**

**Jacob and Renesmee**

**Sam and Emily**

**Kim and Jared**

**Claire and Quil**

**Basically any of the ones that are long lasting and that are more memorable that the others okay? Keep in mind as well that as Olivia doesn't know much about Twilight she also won't have much of an idea of who's with who apart from the obvious as in Edward and Bella but Jacob liked Bella but Jacob now being in a weird relationship with the 'demon spawn'. She also doesn't have much of a grasp on names but she'll recognise a few. As to plot points she'll know about James in the first book, Edward leaving in the second, Edward Jacob and Bella love triangle in the third and a brief fight, and in the fourth she knows Edward and Bella get married and Jacobs imprinted and that something happens with the Volturi. But that's basically it, there's only so much she was able to pay attention to when her friends were babbling. Also, any ideas for names for her old friends? I'm not sure if I'll see any suggestions before I need them but if I do and they're good I'll use them and give credit.  
Okay, this is a very long authors note. I'll read back and see what I can scale back xD Anyway I hope you enjoyed and keep 'em peeled for the next installment.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Outtake

What Fresh Hell Is This?

Outtake, Chapter Two

So, after the journey and spending the rest of the day unpacking and making at least the rooms they'd be staying in, kitchen and bathroom semi inhabitable Olivia and her mom crashed after a very simple meal of whatever they had left (chips and jello) they immediately slept and, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew she had school in the morning, Olivia definitely wouldn't have ever gotten up.

However she was in a good morning that morning, despite it being in Forks. It had actually stopped raining, wonders of wonders, and although it was far from sunny the sky was a lot clearer. After the good couple of days she'd spent with her mom she wasn't nearly as bad tempered as before. Besides, mornings always used to be her best part of the day. So, she did get up, not bothering to brush her hair or get dressed and briefly remembered to brush her teeth. Then she headed downstairs, wiping stubborn sleep out of her eyes and rubbing her hand over her sleep ha mussed ir whilst she tried to suppress a yawn. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and gazed blearily around the open floor layout of the downstairs of their new house. There was several, tall, handsome, incredibly strong, _shirtless_ guys moving furniture around and just generally helping out. "Er... mom?" She called out, slightly confused and was a little startled when the eyes of all the unfamiliar men snapped to her petite form, standing there in nothing but the too big Muse concert shirt of another of her forgotten boyfriends. And nothing else. She got over the alieness of the situation quickly though. And when the boys were still staring at her, seemingly shocked speechless at her attire- or lack of it – she called out to her mom again, teasingly. "Hey mom, next time let me know when you hire strange guys to help out. Are we paying them in sexual favours or something more outrageous?" At this the guys relaxed, a few laughing and one of them even dared a cat call as Olivia made her way past them. But other than that they stayed pretty focused on their tasks and didn't pay her any heed.

Olivia didn't tend to be grouchy in the morning so she was pretty okay with that. "I'm just messing with you guys, I'm Olivia." And she waved happily at them, not minding when they didn't respond, then made her way through to the kitchen, ready to see about fixing herself breakfast. She saw her mom occupying herself with the aga and so sat down at the table, the shirt riding up slightly when she did so. Huffing in annoyance she tugged it down. "So mom, what's with the eye candy in the sitting room?" Her mom laughed and chidingly bopped Olivia on the head with a whisk that she hadn't yet used. "They're not pieces of meat, Via. And they're here because Aunt Sue said that they wouldn't mind helping out." Olivia frowned slightly.

"_Yeah, we're not pieces of __**meat**__-" _came from the other room before getting caught off by probably an elbow to the stomach. A slight scuffle seemed to break out but then the normal sounds or the guys moving about resumed.

"Don't call me Via mom." Then she smiled brightly. "Aunt Sue? You mean, my godmother Sue?" Mom nodded, her eyes crinkling. "Yes, _Via_," She teased. "Sue moved down here after college and married one of the local tribal leaders. What a co-inky-dink right?" "Mom! Co-inky-dink? Really? You're so embarrassing, I can't take you anywhere," But she said it with a smile to show she was teasing.

"So are all La Push boys built like that or are we just lucky?" Her mom laughed again and the same guy from before mumbled something like _"Hey, I feel slightly objectified-"_  
_"Can it Brady,"_ another of the guys responded and the others snorted.  
"Really, Via! No, those are just a few of the local kids. I've been told by the local harpy's that there's a group of the boys who're all built like body builders that run in their own circles. They made it sound like a gang or something! But I trust Sue's judgement and they've all proved to be very good boys. I can't see boys belonging to gangs helping out perfect strangers with their furniture can you?"

Olivia smiled. "Okay, mom. What's for breakfast?" Her mom tsked her teasingly.  
"So quick to think of your stomach."- "_What's so wrong with that-?"-_ But she took pity. "I'm making pancakes, if that's okay? I'm going to make you boys some too, so you'd better go get some extra provisions if you want to be fed." She raised her voice at the last part of her sentence as she directed it to the guys in the other room who were carrying our furniture into the house and arranging it. "I've heard from Sue that you boys know how to put food away so we'll definitely need more than the measly ingredients we have." A series of whoops and thank you's came from the other room. Then a grinning guy, still shirtless and tall and hot but who looked more like an excitable puppy than the hard chiselled men that Olivia had briefly talked to as she made her way from her room. "Thanks ma'am you don't have to feed us." He said and he grinned cutely at her mother so charmingly that Olivia could feel the waves of charisma pouring off of him. "No problem, Seth was it? I may not have had any sons but I know how you growing boys can be."

Olivia looked up in interest. "Seth? Hey, that's a cool name. I feel like I've heard it before, do I know you?" He grinned.

"Well my mom's Sue, but unless you heard my name in passing I doubt that you know me." Olivia shook her head. "No that's not it, but hey! Cool! Nice to meet you, thanks for all the help." He waved it off, grinning all the way saying it was nothing. "Oh, hey. Um, I heard about your dad. Mom told me. I'm really sorry for your loss, he sounded like a good man." He looked more solemn at that. "Yeah, he did. A while back, but its okay. Thank you, I appreciate it." I smiled.

"No problem Seth. Now you gonna introduce me to your mates and then we can choose whose going to get pancake mix ingredient?" Seth's warmth was back again at the mention of food.  
"Sure! Come on." And without much further ado he grabbed her wrist in a huge, burning hand and tugged her up off her seat and into the other room, with Olivia reaching down to pull her shirt down once more. When they got to the doorway, Seth looked on in sort of shame and Olivia in suppressed amusement as she saw what had transpired when she and her mom had been talking in the kitchen. "Ah... Um... Well boys," She stared, trying to sound a bit strict. They had knocked over her mom's vase. Sure it was ugly, and she hated it but still. It seemed that the scuffle had gotten a tad out of hand. She gave up trying to pretend to reprimand them at the looks on their guilty faces. "Oh you silly sausages. Mom! The guys broke your vase!" 'The guys' looked at her in horror but then were slightly surprised at her mom's answer.  
"The ugly one from Candice at work?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm making them cookies too then." The boys faces perked up and they grinned at each other. "You know I hated that thing."

**(A/N: SO after so many of you guys viewed the first chapter I knew I had to post something more up the first day. Thank you soooo much you guys! Maybe next time leave a review? I'd like to know your thoughts. So, basically for the past half hour or so I've been trying to write chapter two and didn't know how to carry it on. First, I thought that I'd do this and have her meet lots of the guys from the pack in this way but then realised that I wanted her first experience with any of those she might know from Twilight on the first day of school at La Push. So all of this is going to get scrapped. This is just a thank you for how nice it was to see that within like two hours of putting up the new story I got tons of hit on the chapter.**

**Back to the drawing board then! I also don't think that her personalities not right in this. She's too bubbly I think. I want her to be really sweet to offset Paul's harsh character but... yeah. Thoughts?)**


	3. Chapter Two - Stairway to Heaven Indeed

**(A/N: I want to thank Kyoki no Megami, skyblue13, scigeekgirl, FreakyVampChick and Mermaid Mania profusely for their reviews :) I've not written a story like this that has frequent updates in a while so it was a very pleasant surprise. Also thank you to the rest of you wonderful people who have followed and favourited me and this story.)**

What Fresh Hell is This?

Chapter Two: Stairway to Heaven Indeed

Olivia moved through the foreign halls of La Push high school, trying to appear as small as possible. She was rather tired, as she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Apparently La Push was known for wolves, and she could hardly get a wink due to the amount of howling and barking that was going on in the forest behind her new house. The house was nice. Small, as it was only herself and her mother, but cosy and it had a sense of openness that she really liked. Downstairs was lovely and airy, the layout open with the sitting room and kitchen only separated by an island counter. It had a real cabiny feel to it too, with wood panelled floors and a small fireplace surrounded by several soft sofa's, sitting low and close to the floor., circled around a low glass topped coffee table. She thought the house was perfect for what she and her mother needed and wanted, complete with the most beautiful view of the sunset; the forest behind her house, which she later learned led through to first beach and rock pools, sat on an incline so that her window overlooked the top of the trees and when the sun set she had the most lovely view of the woods silhouetted against the sun and the sky turning from grey to dusty colours through the rain clouds. She knew that without the howls of wolves ringing through the night, she'd be able to hear the other noises of the forest and on a stormy night even the crashing of the waves might be able to be heard. She'd decided to herself that maybe living here might not be as awful as she had thought, even if her friends had thought it funny to buy her the Twilight Saga and sneak them into her bags when she was packing. It had come as a big shock when she saw four, sleek, black books that she knew she'd never buy ever, in her bags. She'd stuck them under her bed, out of sight and tried to forget about them.

Olivia made her way to the office to get her time table and determinately ignored all of the stares and curious glances she was getting on all sides from students rushing to home room. The halls were chaotic and the colour scheme designed to keep true to the school colours gave her a head ache. However, with her new girl status, finding a path through the herds of teenagers wasn't difficult and reaching the office she sighed slightly in relief and opened the door. The room was much like La Push itself really. Small, quaint and with a down to earth quality that she found refreshing, even though it wasn't that far a cry from the suburban neighbourhood she'd lived in, in Lawrence. It had a trophy cabinet that was dominated by basketball and music and the carpet was a horrible brown colour, with splotches of grey showing where students before her had spat out gum and let it to be trodden into the fibres of the coarse fabric.

Olivia strode up to the front desk and the lady behind it saw her coming. She had long black hair, like most of the girls on the reservation (and some of the boys), and her skin was a beautiful tan colour that Olivia knew had nothing to do with the sun but her heritage. She showed her teeth in a pretty white smile and said, "Hello dear, how can I help you?" _Like you don't know,_ Olivia thought with slight amusement, _I'm pretty sure you don't get new students here very often. _But instead of speaking her mind she simpered back politely and sweetly requested that she was given a copy of her timetable. The lady smiled again and then pawed through the papers on her desk. It wasn't a long search before her timetable was found along with a piece of paper with her locker number and combination on it. "There you go dear. Will that be all?" Olivia shook her head and thanked the lady behind her desk. She turned to leave and was called back. "I'll write you a note so that you don't get in trouble with your home room teacher ," and once that was done and yet another piece of paper was given to her, this time excusing her lateness, Olivia was finally free. Sighing she set off to find her locker, having missed home room and the stampede that was the other students going to their first lesson. She got her books sorted, keeping the ones she would need that day and dumping the rest, then went to go to first lesson. History. Once there she stopped in front of the door. She was glad that it didn't come down to whether she should knock or not as just as she got there a tall, handsome and very strong looking boy was turned out of the room. He was the strong and silent type, the brooding type. She saw it immediately. But that didn't matter as he didn't spare a single glance in her direction and simple walked off down the hall like a predator, his strong and angry steps punctuating the silence in the halls whilst class was in session.

"Yes?" She came back to herself and looked away from where the mystery boy had disappeared to and saw that the teacher was addressing her. He was tall and lanky, with balding hair and round spectacles hanging off the end of his nose. He wasn't going to be a distraction as she didn't find him attractive whatsoever, unlike her history teacher in a few schools before last, and in that she found he was exactly the kind of man she thought should teach History. "I'm new. I wasn't in home room because I was getting my time table from the office." At that Olivia stepped towards him and showed him the note the cheerful lady behind the desk had given her, which seconded her claims.

"Ah. So you're Olivia Rails then?" She nodded.  
He nodded back, seeming to be thinking where to put her. Olivia would be hard to place, she knew. She was wearing worn down converse, comfy jeans and a band t-shirt that belonged to another of her boyfriends, he too she didn't remember the name of but it fitted her better than the muse t-shirt she wore to sleep in. Although Olivia seemed to be the quiet type, she was new and he couldn't risk putting her next to someone whom she could create trouble with. She shifted her messenger bag that was hanging off of her right shoulder. It wasn't heavy just in an awkward position. Growing aware of her discomfort, as she could feel the eyes of the class (that she hadn't yet looked at), on her and he seemed to take pity on her. He told her to sit next to a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and who seemed rather timid in nature. He introduced her to Olivia as Kim. Olivia settled down next to her and waited a few beats for the lesson to get back into its swing, then turned to Kim to introduce herself properly only to see that she wasn't paying attention to her, or the lesson at all. She was staring at a boy who was sitting across the room, slouched down in his chair and in the corner joking about something with his friends. Olivia saw the look on her face and knew instantly. She nudged Kim slightly.

"Crush, huh?" She jumped a little at Olivia's whispered words and just then seemed to notice her sitting there beside her. "I'm Olivia," she offered and waited to see what Kim would say.

"Kim." She said quietly, so quiet Olivia could just catch what she said.  
"So, how long have you been crushing on tall, slim and handsome over there?" Olivia whispered, teasingly and she blushed. "Um... a while." Kim admitted. Olivia smiled in amusement then turned when her name was called. "Miss Rails perhaps you can enlighten us as to what I just said." The rest of the class sniggered and thought he'd called her out. "We are to turn to page 394 in our books and read the passage on the Civil War. Then we are to answer the exam questions in full sentences, providing evidence to support our reasons. Once done, we are to copy down the key words and meanings and if we need something else to do once finished with that we are to ask you for work." Olivia recited word for word what the teacher had said and he stared at her.  
"Yes, yes that's right. Umm... yeah. You heard her!" He told them to get on with the work and Kim stared at Olivia in shock as she decided to actually concentrate now, knowing that whilst her partial attention and good memory together united as a good party trick she should be opening her book.

At the end of the lesson Olivia packed her things and walked out, waiting outside the door for Kim. "How'd you do that?" She asked as soon as she was out and they started walking aimlessly towards the lockers. She told her about her trick with partial focus when listening and Kim thought it was very clever. "Hey, what do you have next?" Olivia asked. Kim didn't even need to check her time table. "Spanish," then she blushed. Olivia correctly guessed the reason why in a heart beat.  
"Let me guess, Chuckles in the corner back there has Spanish next, and you share that lesson with him. And you know his time table better than your own, even though its only one lesson into the semester." Olivia smiled Kim, greatly amused as the girl blushed and spluttered a little. Olivia laughed and hooked their arms, using the one without Olivia's bag weighing it down. "No worries Kim. I have Spanish too. Let's go." And she knew then, Kim smiling tentatively at her as they made their way to Spanish, that she'd made a friend.

After Spanish Kim and Olivia went to their lockers together arm in arm, to get their books for their lessons after break. Olivia could barely keep her laughter down. "Oh God Kim, I thought you were going to faint when Señora Falon put you next to Jared." Kim, she'd learnt, was an easy blusher and she hadn't stopped blushing in Olivia's presence since they'd me with all the things she'd been saying. Olivia laughed when Kim tried to stutter out something that vaguely resembled a sentence, and steered her towards her locker, as Spanish was nearer to Olivia's than Kim's. She'd turned around in order to talk to Kim whilst getting her things out and therefore didn't see what was happening behind her. Olivia felt something hard hit the back of her head it caused her to hit her head hard onto the unrelenting metal of her locker door. Her head feeling slightly dizzy she shook it as she tried to wave off Kim's concern. "No worries Kim, I'm fine. Hurts like a bitch though." She looked down to the ground and saw what had hit her. A football. Great. Huffing in exasperation she picked it up and looked to see who had thrown it. When she saw a lanky teenager rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly she shook her head despairingly. "Boys," Olivia muttered and then chucked the ball back.

After that they went to Kim's locker and seeing they had different lessons til lunch, agreed to meet in the cafeteria. The rest of the day went fine and she left the school hopeful to come out of it with a good, true friend.

_**._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

School was good. She had a good friend who she shared most her lessons with. She liked her house, which was always a plus. And she got a new start. Olivia was content.

It was a few months into school that Kim became distant. She didn't eat as much, she grew quieter than the outgoing and fun girl Olivia had started to know her as and Olivia started to grow worried. After asking Kim three times what colour she'd like on her nails she had enough. "Kim! What's wrong?" Olivia demanded, setting aside the nail polish and turning fully to the girl sitting beside her on the carpet of her room. Kim and Olivia had taken to inviting each other round to their houses so it wasn't that. Kim looked up from her knee's, which she'd been holding against her chest and tried to appear normal. "Oh, nothing..." She said in a listless voice.  
"Bull shit!" Olivia exploded. "Tell me the truth, now." Kim jumped at the loud curse and looked to the doorway of Olivia's room, panicking and thinking Ms Rails would come up. Olivia's room didn't have a door. Instead, they'd painted the frame a lovely turquoise colour and hung shaped beads as a sort of curtain. They were blue as well, shaped like dolphins and fish. As Kim took art she'd helped with the painting and each wall of Olivia's room had a mural on it She'd painted the wall at the head of Olivia's bed as the border of a tropical forest reaching the beach, and both of the side walls showed a pale sandy beach stretching for miles either end. The furthest wall, opposite to the forest, showed the sea going out for miles and miles. Kim was really good at doing perspective work. But the ceiling was the best part. Kim had painted the whole ceiling as numerous stars. Constellations and planets and meteors spread out across. The paint had included glow in the dark glitter as well so she could see it whenever she went to sleep. The same wood panel flooring as the rest of the house with the same for the furniture her room was lovely.

Mrs Rails didn't come up and Kim's panic subsided. Drawing her knees in further she sighed slightly. "Jared's not been coming into school," She admitted. "For over a week," Olivia thought back and realised that, yes Jared had been strangely absent from all the classes she shared with him."Oh Kim. I'm sure he's fine. He'll be back in soon, it's probably just a stomach bug." Kim nodded, forlornly. "I know. It's just... I miss him," As soon as she'd finished her sentence she blushed deeply and Olivia smiled fondly at her. "It's okay Kim, I already knew that you had an unhealthy obsession with Jared. Now, I wish you'd told me about this before!" Olivia got up, in a fluid motion and Kim could hear her going downstairs into the kitchen. "WHY?" Kim called down.  
"BECAUSE I HAVE Ben and Jerry Ice Cream!" Olivia called back, returning with the ice cream half way through. Kim smiled a little wetly and sniffed. "Okay," she giggled and reached for a spoon.

Jared didn't come back to school for three weeks.

And although Kim didn't show it, she still wasn't back to normal. Olivia invited her round every other day after school and they'd eat ice cream but Kim still wasn't better. She missed Jared it was obvious. By the end of the second week Kim was detached and more withdrawn into herself that ever only responding to Olivia and more often than not Olivia would tell her to come round her house to hole in her room in a nest of duvet and pillows as they ate ice cream together. By the end of the third week Kim looked ill. She hadn't been sleeping and she looked tired all the time.

On the Monday of the fourth week Olivia finally had had enough. "Okay, Kim you need to go to the nurse. Get some vitamins or something." Kim was about to protest then saw the look on Olivia's face. "Okay," Kim went to the nurse and Olivia told their History teacher why Kim wasn't in and took her seat. A good ten minutes into the lesson the door opened. "Mr Harrows," The tall, muscled, _beast___of a guy came through the door. "I have a doctors note for not being in." Then it clicked. _Jared? _Olivia thought. _I guess Kim had the right idea. Damn he's fine. What happened to him and do they come in pairs? _Then something came to her. _Oh Kim's going to be ecstatic. _When Jared walked to the back of the class and sat in a different seat to normal, away from his friends, she knew something was up._ What?_ She tried to ignore it and pay attention to the lesson but it was still niggling at the back of her mind. This seemed familiar to her from somewhere, the whole not being in for ages, looking really good when he came back, ignoring his friends... But where?

She walked to Spanish silently, hoping Kim would be in. Despite how he tried, Jared would not be able to change seats in this class. When Olivia walked in she saw Kim sitting at her seat, doing some grammar work. She'd obviously been back for a while, Señora Falon had probably had a free period. Olivia walked past Kim to get to her seat and stopped herself from whispering to her that Jared was in, despite how much she wanted to. The bell rang and apparently it was a thing for Jared now to constantly be late to lessons as it was again ten minutes into the lesson before he showed up. However Kim didn't notice. She was sitting with her head on the desk trying to soothe the raging headache pressing against her temples. Jared walked to Señora Falon and told her how he'd forgotten his text book. She told him to return to his seat and she'd look for one for him. When a spare couldn't be found she told him to share with his partner. So, when Jared turned to Kim to ask her to borrow her book and saw a girl lying on her desk he got a bit concerned. "Hey," He shook her slightly and instantly her head shot up, to look into his eyes. "You oka-?" and it seemed he couldn't speak any more. He was just staring into her eyes and even Olivia, at the other side of the room sitting next to dumb shit Elroy Jenkins felt it.

Ever since meeting Kim and learning about Kim's crush on Jared something was itching at her. Something she remembered from somewhere and she couldn't think what. Her name seemed familiar to her and so did Jared's. But as Olivia saw Jared look at Kim like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, with bags under eyes and her skin pale with exhaustion due to lack of sleep, something clicked into place.

He looked... Just... Something her friends used to talk about, when they spoke about Twilight. She tried to remember back...

_It was raining and they were sitting in Alexis' bedroom, in a circle. Like usual, talk instantly fell back in to Twilight.  
"Don't you think its kind of gross that he's in love with a baby? Paedo alert guys seriously."_

"_No, it's different! That's imprinting Olivia! God, you wouldn't understand. Look, it's when a werewolf sees the love of his life after he's phased. It means she's his soul mate." Olivia looked at Alexis strangely.  
"Lexi I don't understand. I know what imprinting is, its that thing baby geese do right? But what the heck does that have to do with werewolves? More importantly, what the fuck does that have to do with Shitelight!?" Alexis rolled her eyes once more._

"_God Olivia, you're hopeless. Look I'll go through this one more time. Maybe it'll help if I use an example. Okay, how about this. In New Moon Bella learns about werewolves and stuff. And she hears about imprinting and Jacob tells her about Kim and Jared. Kim's had a crush on this boy she sits next in school since forever. His names Jared. And he never notices her. Then he phases and misses time off school and then he sees her for the first time since becoming a werewolf. And BAM imprint. Get it now? Sam Uley and Emily are imprinted too. And Claire and Quil," Alexis did well to ignore Olivia coughing the word paedo when she spoke about the baby and the teenager again. But to be honest Olivia knew she wouldn't remember any of this. She let the names swim right over her head and she retained little of the knowledge._

Olivia's eyes widened. _No. No way._ She thought to herself. _You've got to be kidding. Twilight's fucking REAL?_

**(A/N: Okay, there we go! Chapter number two. I hope you guys enjoy. So, obviously the guy who she nearly runs into when going to the first lesson in La Push is Paul. So technically, she did meet the love of her life. At first, I was going to make it so he couldn't imprint on her cos he never saw her. You'll notice how I did that if you go and read back. However, when I introduced Kim and the Jared thing I realised that Jared probably phased first. So I had to do that before I could have Paul phasing and imprinting. Okay? Okay. So just ignore the end bit of chapter one with Paul imprinting on her the first day of school cos that won't happen :) Thank you all for reading! I think I'll write ahead before I post this chapter but don't worry it'll go up soon, promise!)**


End file.
